1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to end fittings or couplings for cable assemblies which enable a device at one end of a cable assembly to move when the opposite end of the cable assembly is moved to a selected position. Such cable couplings are often used in the automotive industry where, for example, a temperature control lever within the vehicle is moved to select a position during defrosting, heating or air conditioning. The control lever typically moves one end of a cable connected at the other end to a movable baffle member which directs air flow as selected by the user. The cable itself is normally movable within a flexible conduit. Similar cable type controls are often found on common consumer products such as lawn mowers or snow blowers for throttle controls and many other common applications known in the art.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Cable controls typically use a flexible cable movably contained within a surrounding flexible conduit. The conduit may be formed from a coiled spring type steel to form a continuous internal passageway through which the cable is inserted. Additionally, plastic or wire reinforced plastic may be used as a conduit material. In a typical application, the conduit is clamped in a stationary position with one end of the cable attached to a movable object and the opposite end of the cable attached to a control such as a lever or other device. Movement of the control lever will move the cable axially within the cable housing and cause the object at the opposite end to be moved to a corresponding position. Typically, the actual cable ends are connected by clamps or other terminal end pieces to the control lever and the object to be moved. Often, it is desirable to permit adjustment of at least one cable end connector so that when the control lever is placed in a closed position in the case of an automotive heater, for example, the opposite end of the cable will be positioned to place the movable heater baffle in a corresponding closed position. The opposite extreme of motion of the baffle to a "defrost" position for example, may require some adjustment of the cable end position to insure that the control lever member is at the corresponding position for selecting defrosting. A common adjustable clamping device consists of a sliding metal spring clip which may be adjusted by exertion of manual force to move the clip on the cable. The disadvantage of such devices in their expense and unreliability in obtaining consistent adjustment forces. Another adjustment method provides for an adjustable conduit which may then vary the extent of travel of the cable ends.